


Trophy

by Space_Dementia



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Abusive Partner, F/M, Gen, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Psychological Torture, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia





	Trophy

“Daddy and grandmamma are all out of sorts.”

“What is it pet?”

“She burned up at the stake in his hands and love was the fire that consumed them.”

“Love? Those two?” Spike said as he looked back at his two sires fucking each other’s brains out over the cooling body of a saint. “not bloody likely.”

Drusilla was in a daze, contemplating at crucifix that dangled from the inverted body of a priest.

“Love from above…” she sang, letting her fingers glimmer over the metal of the crucifix. Spike reached up pulling her hand away from the offending object. He ran his thumb over the heel of her cold hand and saw a mark just below the wrist. He pushed her sleeve up to the crook of her elbow. Little angry cross shaped marks peppered the flesh there along with familiar bite marks.

Spike nearly bit through his own tongue.

“Daddy came, snatched my veils away, ate my vows before God could take -”

“Bloody hell, Dru! what did they -”

“Don’t look at me.” Darla laughed, stroking her toes over the dark hair of an alter boy. “I can barely comprehend their unseemly perversion for religion.”

“Do you like it, Spike?” Suddenly Angelus was right by his ear, naked, wet and still hot from the kill. “Not really my best work, but that look on your face is a bonus She wanted to know holiness, I got her as close to it as I could. I told her to be quiet, that this was between her Sire and his Childe. Dru’s a bad girl. She wasn’t quiet, Spike.”

Angelus leaned passed Spike to gather up Drusilla’s hair in his hand. She ached her neck back, looking at her Sire, eyes pleading. “Angelus …”

“She begged.”

Spike did bite through his tongue.


End file.
